Demon of Lust
by Theisaryz Eufuelle
Summary: An adaptation of the Book of Tobit. The greatest sin an angel can commit is to love someone more than God.


The young widow named Sarah looked at the noose hanging so ominously from the ceiling of her lonely and dark room. Despair and hopelessness filled her heart. She tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure while tears ran down her cheeks and uncontrolled sobs escaped her mouth.

_'__Murderer!'_

She cried harder as she tried to block the angry women's voices in her head.

_'__Go join your husbands in death!'_

She slowly climbed on the small stool and placed the rope around her neck with trembling hands.

_'__Die!'_

But then she hesitated. For the thought of leaving her beloved father behind in such a way was more painful than having a rope around her neck. To die like this was dishonorable and cowardly and her father would be mocked by all until he died because of her. Yet even that small sense of honor did not erase the thundering accusations in the eyes and words of all who saw her.

With a heavy heart, Sarah approached the window, stretched out her hands and begged unto the heavens.

"Merciful God! Holy Lord!" she wailed from the windowsill towards the stars in the sky. "Master You know the truth. You know of my innocence. I am my father's only daughter but seven husbands of mine have already died before they could even touch me in our marriage bed. I do not know how it happens Lord, and I am so scared. Please, Lord, if I am cursed, why should I live any longer? Have pity on me Lord and take me away so that I never have to hear their cruel reproaches!" she sobbed.

Suddenly a warm light came from behind her. Sarah turned from the window just in time to see the noose smolder and glow like ember until it was nothing but ashes on the floor.

...

A pair of golden eyes glared angrily from behind Sarah as he watched her open her heart to God. That was the first time in his long life that he had ever felt fear and helplessness, not for himself but for someone else sake. He could still feel his rotten heart pounding. He could and would protect her from everyone but he was frozen useless before her suicidal ideations. Sarah had threatened to kill herself! She had no right to; for her life belonged to him and no one else! And just like that his fear had turned to anger. He ground his teeth and growled quietly but his protests could never reach the ears of his beautiful Sarah. In his wrath, the hateful noose burned to dust. Sarah gasped and fell on her knees in prayer, thinking that the miracle was an act of God, a confirmation that she was not to take her life.

The golden eyed demon, Asmodeus, quietly knelt before the crumpled and shocked woman on the floor. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand though the trail of tears remained untouched.

"My dear heart," he whispered with a tenderness Hell has never seen, "Do not despair for I am here, your dark angel, and I shall protect you. Their wicked tongues will never reach you again if I have to cut them out to make it happen. Just please," he paused placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Please do not take your life away. I need you."

Sarah did not know why but a cold shiver of dread ran down her spine. For some reason, her room did not feel like a sanctuary anymore. She stood up and quietly closed the window, thinking it was just the night's draft, before going out the door and down the stairs.

Asmodeus stood in the middle of the deserted room looking longingly towards the shut door.

...

Angel Raphael, donned in the guise of a beautiful young man, waited under the shade of the tree in front of Tobiah's house. It didn't take long before the expected young man emerged from his abode and approached him.

"Greetings, brother," Tobiah hailed. "Where do you come from?" In such a small village, everyone almost knew everyone and he was not someone Tobiah recognized.

"I am an Israelite, one of your kindred, and I have come here to work," Raphael replied.

Though the stranger did not exactly answer the question, the mention of an unemployed hand made Tobiah smile gratefully. "Do you happen to know the way to Rages?" he asked.

"Yes," Raphael answered, smiling back. "I have been there many times. I know the place well and am acquainted with all the routes. It's a good two days' journey from Ecbatana to Rages in Media."

Tobiah almost sighed in relief. "Wait for me here young man while I go in and tell my father; for I need you to make the journey with me. I will pay you your wages for your effort."

Angel Raphael nodded. "Very well, I will wait; but do not be long."

Tobiah rushed back into his house and found his father, Tobit, still sitting on the wooden chair where a few moments ago he was giving him his living will. He paused on the threshold and looked at his aging father. Tobiah would rather the last conversation erased from his mind. He would rather think that his father was merely having him run an errand. Talking about his father's burials and his mother's grave weighed heavily in his heart.

"Tobiah? Is that you?" Tobit called; his head turning toward where the set of familiar footfalls stopped. "Are you back already?"

Tobiah shook his head and put on a smile. His father could always tell whether he was smiling or not from his voice. "Yes, father, it is I. I have found someone of our own, an Israelite kindred, who will go with me!" he declared excitedly.

Tobit reached for his staff and slowly stood up from his wooden chair. "Call the man in, so that I may find out from what family and tribe he comes, and whether he is trustworthy enough to travel with you, son."

Tobiah nodded and went out to summon Raphael. When Raphael entered the house, Tobit greeted him. "Joyful greetings to you as well," Raphael replied amiably.

Tobit gripped his staff tighter. "What joy is left for me, young man?" he answered with a forced laugh. "Here I am, a blind man who remains in darkness, like the dead who no longer see the light. I can hear people's voices but I do not see them."

Raphael took Tobit's shoulders and said, "Take courage! God's healing[1] is near; so take courage!"

Tobit smiled and shook his head taking the stranger's hand and gently removing it from his person. "My son Tobiah," he pointed, abruptly changing the topic, "wants to go to Rages, a city in Media. Can you go with him and show him the way? I will pay you your wages, brother."

Raphael exhaled before he answered, "Yes, I will go with him, and I know all the routes."

"Brother, please tell me, from what family and tribe are you?" Tobit asked.

"Why? What need do you have for a tribe? Aren't you looking for a hired man?"

Tobit replied, "I only want to know, brother, whose son you truly are and what your name is."

"I am Azariah, son of Hananiah." he stated simply.

"Welcome!" Tobit cheered and laughed while blindly patting Raphael's shoulder. "I hope you're not too offended about me wanting to know your family. It turns out you are a kinsman from a noble and good line! I knew Hananiah and Nathan, sons of Shemaiah. We used to go to Jerusalem where we would worship together. You are certainly of good lineage. So welcome!"

He calmed a little from that small gush and continued to discuss business. "For each day I will give you drachma as wages, as well as expenses for you and for my son. So go with my son, and I will even add a bonus to your wages!"

"Do not fear," Raphael replied with a small smile. "In good health we will leave you, in good health we will return to you."

"Very well," Tobit nodded. To Tobiah he said, "Go now and pack. Make sure you're properly set for the journey."

"Yes father," Tobiah replied before he rushed to his room upstairs to pack his necessities.

"I will make preparations as well. I'll see you in the morning before dawn," Raphael said before he set out the door.

...

Anna, wife of Tobit, came home that afternoon with a basket of the leftover cloth that she was not able to sell and a couple more baskets of fresh vegetables from the market. She greeted her husband with a brief kiss and began the routine task of cooking dinner.

But before she could even begin, Tobit called her.

"What is it?" she replied impatiently though she did not stop from taking out a knife and a couple of roots. She was tired from the day's work and she would rather get dinner over with so she could rest.

"Anna, Tobiah is leaving tomorrow for Media," Tobit informed her quietly.

Anna turned her back on the kitchen counter and stared at her blind husband in disbelief. "Why? Whatever for?" she breathed.

"Do you remember Gabael, son of Gabri?" he said. "I lent him ten talents of silver and I have sent Tobiah to collect that along with the interest. I thought at least with this wealth things would be easier in this household."

"You cannot be serious!" Anna growled. "The way from here to Media is treacherous. Tobiah might never return to us! Forget it. You will not send our son away. We are fine here. The wages I earn is enough to put food on the table. God takes care of us so Tobiah doesn't need to go." With that Anna whirled around and began peeling the vegetables with vigor.

"Anna," Tobit whispered reassuringly as he slowly approached her and embraced her from behind. "I know it is not fair to you. A woman should not earn the bread, only to come home and perform household duties as well. The duty of earning money should be on my shoulders yet I know I have failed to deliver for four years now. Please, I do not wish to be a burden to you anymore. Please allow this."

Her movements slowed down until she dropped the vegetable and the knife on the counter. It was true that she had been exhausted for a long time now. Even with Tobiah's help around, she still felt exhausted. Her husband's ailment had taken a toll on her. In addition, a woman's earnings were too small to support them all and all the luxuries they once possessed were replaced by a humble house and grungy furnishings.

Ten talents with interest was a lot of money. But was it worth Tobiah's safety?

Anna's frail shoulders shook as she tried to curb the sobs that threatened to escape from her. "Why?" she questioned as she bit her lip. "Why does it have to be our son? I'll go in his stead."

"It cannot be you, my heart."

"Why not?" her voice broke as she asked.

Tobit frowned before he nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. "For one, Tobiah is a terrible cook. You'd be attending my burial when you return and the cause of my death would be one of his unearthly stews."

A slight chuckle escaped as she sniffled and wiped the tears that began to fall. "If that happened then I'd eat his stew and follow you. You cannot be rid of me. I will nag you even after death," she quipped.

"Alas, where would I be without your beautiful voice howling at my ear?" he laughed.

"Excuse me. My stews are not that bad!" Tobiah piped in, having entered the kitchen in the middle of the conversation. "What are you making mother?"

Anna immediately wiped all traces of tears and cleared her throat, prompting Tobit to release her. When he did so, she smoothed her rumpled skirt. "I am making a stew," she answered with a small laugh. "Don't worry dear husband, this one is safe to eat."

"Hey!" Tobiah pouted playfully. "I'm beginning to feel hurt."

"We'll continue our conversation later, Tobit. In the meantime, this stew is not going to make itself!" she said patting her husband's cheek playfully.

Tobit nodded while Tobiah rolled up his sleeves and offered to help.

...

A sudden shrill scream interrupted the pleasant dinner in the house of Raguel.

Raguel, his wife Edna, and his daughter Sarah, all stood up from the table and rushed towards the commotion. They reached the servant's quarters where they found one of their young maid's dead body.

They all stood in shock horror at the sight of the brutally murdered young woman. Her blood painted the walls, the floors, and the ceiling. She had been stabbed multiple times to the point where her entrails were spilling on the floor. Her throat seemed to have been clawed open by a beast in one powerful swipe before she could even utter a scream. Not two feet away from her body was her tongue, violently ripped from her open mouth, which was fixed in a silent scream.

Sarah choked on a strangled cry for she recognized the mangled maid as the woman who insulted her. She was the maid who rebuked her and accused her of murder.

The servants who knew or at least heard of that altercation took a step back from their young mistress. The fear was palpable yet no one dared to speak against Sarah for they now could see the result of such foolishness.

"Who did this?" Raguel demanded.

Another servant step forth. "Master, I have asked everyone. We saw no one or heard anything unusual. We simply found her like this."

Eight unexplained deaths. The reputation of the house of Raguel would be ruined should word spread out. With a heavy heart Raguel ordered for a burial but since there were no witnesses, no one could find the perpetrator to be dealt with. All was done in secret.

While the rest of the cursed household were burying the body, Sarah, deep in shock, locked herself in her room to everyone's great relief. Though they all knew Sarah was innocent of the brutal crime, no one had a greater motive than her. Everyone knew she was cursed only now they knew the curse was not limited to her husbands. No one was safe with her.

...

Asmodeus followed Sarah to her room while licking the young woman's fresh blood on his fingers. He was very satisfied with the latest kill. After that blatant warning, no one would dare bother his precious woman.

He sat on the bed beside her and silently reached for her hand, covering her fingers with his own. "Dear heart," he began, even though he knew she could not hear him. "Can you feel my presence? I am with you, beside you, always and forever. I will not leave you alone to suffer even if it is by my hand that you suffer so."

He hummed a parody of a song the seraphs sang for God. Asmodeus worshipped Sarah. He adored her smile, her beauty, her grace, her kindness and even the way she woke up every morning; and he wanted them all for himself. He wanted her; to possess her, to put her upon a pedestal and love her. The depths of hell were but a small price to pay to be with her.

His touch and voice made Sarah shiver with dread once more and it wasn't long before she fainted from the previous shock that settled into her. Asmodeus immediately caught her and gently arranged her on the bed. He began to hum again as he lay beside her, caressing her face and tracing her lips with his thumb. He buried his face on the column of her neck and deeply inhaled her lovely scent, while his powerful arms wrapped tenderly around her soft figure. He was grateful that demons did not need sleep for then he could watch over her and never miss a moment.

His golden eyes finally settled over her lips. They looked so soft, so red and full, and oh so tempting. He had seen mortals kiss before but he never experienced one for himself. Why did mortals need to kiss anyway? What did it feel like?

He rose and poised his face above Sarah's. For some reason, his intentions were making him nervous. His heart was pounding while his hand searched for something to grip, which happened to be Sarah's hand. Their fingers intertwined while he slowly bent down and let their lips meet for the first time.

The feeling and the experience were indescribable. The taste of her flesh was nothing he ever tasted in heaven. The feel of her beneath him was like nothing he ever felt. It was more than what he imagined it would be. She was incredible; so soft, so sweet, and so warm. Asmodeus slowly closed his eyes and let all the tactile sensations overwhelm him. He breathed her breath and came to realize that she breathed his. Oh, what ecstasy!

Asmodeus then broke the kiss. "Sarah," he whimpered, still overwhelmed by the kiss. "Sarah, I love you so. I love you more than anything I have ever loved before. More than the Creator and Satan combined." He dove and kissed her eagerly once more. He tasted her flesh from her lips down to her foot. He took pleasure from touching her. Every kiss took him over the edge and every sensual caress brought him rapture. When savoring his sleeping goddess became almost too painful to bear, he stopped and contented himself with embracing her and wanting to feel her warmth against his cold body.

He unfurled one dark wing and stretched it across her, shielding her like he did before when his wings were still pure.

...

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Anna inquired as she fixed Tobiah's hair.

"Yes, mother," Tobiah answered dutifully.

"Do you have enough blankets? Enough provisions to sustain you throughout the way?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Woman, if you keep that up, he will never be able to leave," Tobit interrupted with a wide smile. "Have a safe journey, son."

"Goodbye father, goodbye mother," Tobiah said, kissing his father's and mother's cheek respectively. Tobit and Anna gave him one last hug before they finally waved him goodbye. Tobiah mounted his camel and waved as he followed Raphael's lead.

When he was out of hearing distance, Anna cried, "His safety is more important than money. I wish he didn't have to go."

Tobit grasped her hand reassuringly. "Do not worry. Our son will come back to us in good health. Do not fear for them. For a guardian angel will go with him, his journey will be successful, and he will come back to us."

Anna took his comforting words and laid her worries to God, trusting Him to take care of their son.  
...

The two travelers reached the Tigris River by dusk. Raphael decided that they were to set up camp beside the river. He tasked Tobiah to fish while he started the fire and pitched the tents. Tobiah made his fishing line and started looking for a good place to stand. When he waded into the river, a giant fish suddenly lunged and tried to swallow his foot!

Tobiah cried in alarm but Raphael instructed him to grab the fish and hold onto it. Not knowing what else to do, Tobiah grabbed the fish by the giant gills and tried to pry his foot from the fish's jaws but then he lost his balance and fell into the water. Raphael left the campsite immediately to help his floundering companion. The both of them seized and tackled the fish into submission before they dragged it to shore.

The fish was massive! It would have taken four grown men to hold it up from jaws to tail but the both of them were astonishingly able to carry it. Well Azariah was. Tobiah was mostly pushing the animal uselessly across the shore. It was a true river monster.

"Well," Tobit gasped after he regained his breath from the underwater struggle. "This would take care of our meals for a long while. I hope you like fish."

Raphael chuckled and swiped his wet hair away from his eyes. "Oh I like fish just fine. Now we only need to prepare it." He instructed Tobit to slit the fish open. "Throw away the entrails but keep the heart, gall, and liver," he pointed out. "They are useful for medicine."

Tobiah nodded and began to separate the fish with near surgical precision. They roasted and ate part of the fish; the rest they salted and kept for the journey.

Afterward the two of them continued to travel on their camels until they drew near to Media. They sat on a small clearing and took a short stop for lunch. When Tobiah distributed the salted fish, he saw the wrapped gall, heart, and liver. He glanced at Raphael and decided to ask the question that was eating him.

"Brother Azariah, what medicine is in the fish's heart, liver, and gall?"

Raphael stopped from taking a bite of the salted fish to answer his question. "If you burn the fish's heart and liver to make smoke in the presence of a man and woman who is afflicted by a demon or evil spirit, any affliction will flee and never return. If you apply the gall into the eyes of one who has white scales, blowing right into them, sight will be restored."

Tobiah dropped his fish and began to dig in his knapsack in search of the gall. "You're telling me," he began, holding the prized leaf-wrapped organ with both hands. "You're telling me that this could heal my father?"

Raphael nodded.

Tobiah looked down on the treasure in his hands then gently settled it down on a nearby rock. He gathered a few more leaves to wrap it with and placed a few more leaves in the bag.

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked, bewildered by his companion's strange behavior.

"Well I'm not letting anything happen to it," Tobiah promised. "I'm just making sure that it is properly cushioned and cool that's all. You don't know when it could get too warm out here and it would end up spoiled or something."

Raphael smiled at Tobiah's actions but the smile morphed into surprise when Tobiah suddenly leaped and took him into a bear hug.

"Thank you brother," Tobiah said. "If your cure works on my father, I wouldn't know how to thank you but thank you for your thoughtfulness."

"You should thank the Lord for gifting you with the fish," Raphael replied when he recovered from the shock.

"You and that fish are both God's blessing to me and my family!" he exclaimed before he turned around and threw his hands up to heaven to praise and thank God with all his might.

...

When they had entered Media and were getting close to Ecbatana, Raphael called Tobiah.

"Here I am," Tobiah answered.

"Tonight we must stay in the house of Raguel," he said.

"Raguel?"

"Yes. I know he's a relative of yours," Raphael continued. "He has a beautiful daughter named Sarah – his only child. Since you are Sarah's closest relative, you more than any other have the right to marry her. Moreover, his father's estate is rightfully yours to inherit. Sarah is wise, courageous, and very beautiful; and her father is a good man who loves her dearly."

"You want me to marry Sarah?" Tobiah asked in disbelief.

"You have the right to marry her."

Tobiah looked down and began to worry.

"Listen to me brother," Raphael began softly as though he was sensing Tobiah's troubles. "Tonight I will speak to her father about the girl, so that we may arrange her engagement to you, so that we may take her as your bride. We will have the wedding feast for her. Then when we return from Rages, we will take her and bring her back with us to your house."

Tobiah replied, "Brother Azariah, I have heard that she has been given in marriage to seven husbands, and that they have died in the bridal chamber. On the very night they approached her, they would die. I also heard it said that it was a demon that killed them. So now I too am afraid of this demon, because it is in love with her and does not harm her; but it kills any man who wishes to come close to her. I am my father's only child. If I should die, I would give my parents great sorrow over me; and when they die, who would bury them?" _How am I to carry my father's will?_

Raphael shook his head. "Do you not remember your father's commands? He ordered you to marry a woman from your own ancestral family."

"How do you know that?" Tobiah demanded. That was supposed to be a private conversation between his father and him. That was part of his father's living will! How did Azariah know of it?

"Now listen to me, brother," Raphael repeated, blatantly ignoring Tobiah's question. "Do not worry about that demon. Take Sarah. I know that tonight she will be given to you as your wife!"

This time Tobiah held his peace and an uneasy silence settled between them. Why was Azariah awfully insistent about this? Was he a matchmaker as well? And why was he dodging important questions?

The angel cleared his throat and exhaled exasperatedly. "Do you remember the heart and liver that we saved?" he reminded. "When you go into the bridal chamber, take some of the fish's liver and heart, and place them on the embers intended for incense, and an odor will be given off. Then when you are about to have intercourse with her, both of you must first get up to pray. Beg the Lord of heaven that mercy and protection be granted you."

"Wh-What?" Tobiah stuttered, blushing madly at the mention of intercourse, which Raphael, who had limited communications with mortals, mistook for fear.

"Do not be afraid, for she was set apart for you before the world existed. You will save her, and she will go with you. And I assume that you will have children by her, so do not worry," Raphael innocuously reassured with a serene smile.

Tobiah covered his heated face and whispered, "Oh Lord have mercy on me."

...

When they entered Ecbatana, they headed straight into the house of Raguel, whom they found seated by his courtyard gate. They exchanged greetings before Raguel welcomed the road weary travelers into his house.

"Edna!" Raguel called. "Come, my dear wife. We have guests!"

"Guests?" said a matronly woman, whose name was Edna.

"Yes!" he answered and then added in a low voice, "And does not this young man remind you of my cousin Tobit?"

"I see a resemblance," Edna answered just as quietly then turned to the new arrivals. "Welcome to our humble home. Where are you from, brothers?"

"We came from Nineveh," Raphael answered.

Edna raised an eyebrow. "Nineveh? Do you know our kinsman Tobit?"

Tobiah smiled. "We know him. He is my father and he is alive and well."

One heartbeat later, Raguel jumped up, kissed him, and broke into tears. When he finally gathered his wits, he said, "A blessing upon you, son! You are the son of a good and noble father. What a terrible misfortune that a man so righteous and charitable has been afflicted with blindness!" He embraced Tobiah and continued to weep. Tears were also beginning to form on Edna's eyes at the sight of her weeping husband.

Tobiah patted the man's back and shared the same sentiment. It was true that his blindness was a misfortune but he had learned to adapt to it and live. After four years, there has been some semblance of normality in his household. Through God's grace, they had seen days of happiness even though the light of God does not reach his father's eyes anymore.

Raguel wiped his tears and clapped Tobiah's back. "Come!" he crowed. "Let us prepare a warm reception tonight in your honor!"

And so Raguel had all the servants scurrying to arrange a hefty banquet. They had slaughtered and cooked a whole ram, served sweet wine, and played lively music. During the banquet, Sarah made her entrance as one of the dancers.

As soon as Tobiah laid eyes on her, everything seemed to fall into place. Her graceful movements beckoned him; the way their eyes met bound him and enchanted him. If he wasn't sure about her before, now it seemed his soul only cried out her name, and his heart beat for her alone. She was a stranger but at the same time, it was as if he knew her all his life. He wondered how such a thing could be possible but there was no other explanation. It was simply… ineffable.

Raphael glanced at Tobias and smiled knowingly at his reactions. What God has joined, let no man or demon separate. He then turned a piercing gaze towards the demon lurking in the shadows, who was watching Sarah and Tobias with growing jealously.

...

Asmodeus felt the archangel's glare at him and shamelessly met Raphael's gaze with a low growl. Raphael's holy aura may have been blinding but his darkness was just as impressive. Their polar opposite aura extended from their bodies and met in the middle of the room, thickening the atmosphere like a palpable hurricane as it churned and fought for superiority.

By an unspoken agreement and in the blink of an eye, they both have left the premises to exchange words.

"Raphael," Asmodeus greeted menacingly.

"Ashma-"

"Don't!" he shrieked angrily. "Don't you dare speak it! I am no longer the angel you once knew!" He inhaled and continued, "My new name is Asmodeus."

"Very well…Asmodeus," Raphael replied before he began to circle the demon like a predator. "Tell me this: Have you completely joined the side of the Adversary?"

Asmodeus turned and never let the angel out of his sight. "You know that this is not about sides," he spat.

Raphael frowned. "I knew you were growing too attached to her but I never knew you would sink to such dark depths."

"I've grown to love her!" he yelled passionately. "That's all there is! I love her! I can't bear to see her with all those other unworthy men. I can't bear to see their filthy hands roaming over her, touching her. And I can't bear to see her cry because of those unfeeling mortals. I wish to protect her from them, just like a guardian should. Why is that so wrong?" he asked, clutching his chest to where his painfully beating heart lay.

Yes, that's right, Asmodeus thought. She was crying that day… the day before her first wedding. She was crying that her heart was not ready, that she was scared of marrying someone she did not love. She was doing her best to smile it away but he could see the pain in her eyes. She was doing her best to be the ideal daughter for her father for God has said 'Thou shalt honor thy father and mother'. He was sad for her but he also thought that whatever happened to her was fate and God's Will. But how could he accept such Will when her husband rudely laid a hand on her! How could he entrust her to a mortal who couldn't make her happy on her wedding night?!

"Your feelings are inappropriate because she is Mortal and you are not! Do not fool yourself. You have long ceased to be her guardian; you have become her parasite. Nothing will come to pass between the two of you! She was destined to Tobias before the stars were even born," Raphael answered coldly.

Asmodeus turned his back. "You are right Raphael. She is mortal. It has only been a few years since I began to watch over her. In another blink of an eye, I'll be standing before her grave. But that is why I need to make the most of our time. I will not leave her side. Not willingly," he said with a determined shake of his head.

Tobias may be her fated one but he arrived too late. Where was he when she was to be given in holy matrimony to seven other men? Where was he to save her then? _No. It was I, Asmodeus, who saved her from her fate. I am her salvation!_

Raphael stopped his prowling and suddenly turned cold. "Then you know what will happen. You have touched what does not belong to you. You have soiled God's lamb with your darkness. You have shed the blood of the innocent in the name of the Adversary. And for all these crimes, God has sentenced your exorcism."

Asmodeus straightened up and nodded. "Nothing short of an exorcism shall keep me from her."

There was a small pause as they really looked at each other; and they both knew they were reminiscing the past when things were much simpler, much brighter, and much happier. It was soon followed by the sorrow that things could never return to how they were before.

"I had laughed with you once but now that era feels like a dream long gone," Raphael said sadly. "I had prayed it wouldn't end this way and I have not failed to warn you.".

"As I recall, angels do not, cannot and would not, feel any sorrow or regret towards the Fallen so spare me," he scoffed. "I will fight and struggle in vain until the bitter end… for that is all that a Fallen can do."

"If you know it is in vain, why do you fight?"

Asmodeus smiled – a shadow of what was his once angelic smile. "I fight because my love for Sarah is worth fighting for."

Both angel and demon walked away from each other, each consumed with their next task. Raphael made sure Tobias and Sarah's marriage came to pass while Asmodeus stoically tolerated Raphael's agonizing Holy Presence so that he was never a foot away from Sarah. Whenever he had the chance, the demon would steal feather light touches from her. He would let his fingers linger on her arm or her hair. With each contact, he would whisper a promise. And so he chose to spend his last moments with her in all ways possible before he was inevitably locked away.

...

On the wedding day, there was tenseness in the atmosphere despite the light music, wine, and food. Everyone was fearful for Tobias fate, especially Sarah. Raguel comforted his daughter as best he could. Sarah wasn't stupid. It wasn't coincidence for seven men to die before they even had the chance to touch her. She may not be a murderer but they have died because of her and her conscience couldn't bear another tragedy anymore. Even though she knew with all her heart that she was innocent, with the lack of a perpetrator, she had no one to blame but herself.

The marriage contract was sealed, just like it was with Sarah's seven other husbands, and the two were sent to an upstairs room to consummate their marriage.

"Sarah," Tobiah smiled. He closed the door and approached his bride. Her eyes widened as he wrapped her in a tender embrace. "My beautiful wife, I barely know you yet I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. Do you feel what I feel as well? I am filled with adoration for you."

"Tobiah, my husband," Sarah whispered back, her hand pushing him away and reaching over her heart as she looked down. "Please don't look at me like that. I do not deserve your adoration for I am a shameful woman."

"Shameful?" Tobiah repeated perplexed.

She chuckled quietly, cynically. "It is best that you leave now. I wouldn't want to find your corpse in the morning."

"But you won't!" he protested. "I have a cure for your demonic possession. Azariah told me how to get rid of your affliction."

Sarah frowned. "Please don't give me any false hope. My heart will not be able to take another disappointment. Do you not think we have not asked for priests to drive away my curse?" She laughed derisively again. "I only married you to please my father."

"Sarah…" Tobiah began before shaking his head determinedly. "Brother Azariah told me that we have to pray for guidance. Come, my dear, and join me in prayer."

"I have prayed for God to take my life away but He doesn't grant my prayers," Sarah smiled sadly.

"Do not say that. God is merciful and He made us meet. Is this not proof that you were not meant to die?"

Sarah stared long and hard at the man whom she called husband. He was young, handsome and faithful to the heavens. He was so… good. How did she deserve him?

Her mind flashed to her first husband…

_"__You're my wife! You don't have to speak! You are meant to be seen, not heard."_

Suddenly a warm hand wraps around hers. When she looked up, his face was close to hers. "I can see that you are filled with so much sorrow," Tobiah whispered gently, kissing her knuckles. "But do not fear for I will be here with you, beside you, to wipe away every tear. So whenever you're feeling weak or tired and you just want to cry, I will be the shoulder you cry on. I promised you for better or for worse did I not?"

Sarah's lips trembled and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "I don't care for much. I just want to be free! I don't want to be haunted by death anymore! Can you save me from this wretchedness?" she cried miserably on his shoulder.

Tobiah hushed as he stroked her hair. "God in heaven," he prayed aloud in a soothing voice. "Today You gave me, Your humble servant, a blessing I do not deserve. You gave me this wonderful woman to love and cherish all my life. From the moment our eyes met, I felt that she was the only woman for me. I feel so much happiness even as I hold her in my arms right now. And because You move in mysterious ways, there are no words to explain why I feel the way I feel. God, You who made Heaven and Earth, have moved us to meet and join as one, as husband and wife, and I am most grateful Lord.

"But my Lord she is trapped by darkness. Please give us Your grace Lord and show us Your mercy. Turn Your face towards us and please, please save her. I want her happiness more than my own. Please Lord grant this selfless wish of mine. Protect us Lord."

Sarah was greatly moved and comforted by Tobiah's sincere prayer and so she too opened her heart to God. "God, I do not know how I deserve a man such as the man holding me right now but You have deemed to bless me, Your unworthy daughter, despite my sins. My Lord God, I am forever grateful but I am also scared. Please take my fear away and give me the strength to have faith in Your salvation Lord. Please give me faith that when the dawn comes tomorrow, I will still have this wonderful man, this man I call husband, and that I will remain in his loving embrace now and until I die. In Your mighty and most powerful name Lord, please take care of me and my husband Tobiah."

They looked up at the same time and smiled at each other before sealing their prayers with a kiss.

...

Asmodeus and Raphael stood on the opposite sides of the room watching the newlyweds kiss. Every word that left their mouths felt like a hot dagger through the demon's heart. Finally, Asmodeus could do nothing but break down and cry. He was thoroughly defeated and exorcised by their words alone.

When Tobiah threw the fish parts into the fire, Asmodeus was burned and forcefully expelled by the intense Holy barrier. Without a choice, he fled, with Raphael hot on his heels, all the way to the deserts of Egypt where he could regain his much depleted demonic strength.

"It hurts," he moaned, clutching at his rotten, painfully beating heart. "It hurts. Why does it hurt Raphael? I feel so betrayed."

"She is safe with him. She will be happy with him," Raphael assured, watching the demon stagger weakly on the sand.

"She will be happy without me…" Somehow that thought hurt more than the thought of her in the arms of her fated one.

Raphael does not speak. There was no reason to affirm the obvious.

"I won't see her smile anymore. Sarah… Sarah!" he howled into the heavens as demonic aura began to swirl and churn around him, growing stronger by the second.

"Curse you, God!" Asmodeus yelled at his creator. "You gave me this heart. You created me with the capacity to feel more than what I'm obligated to! You gave me the ability to love her more than I should! Why?! Why do I love her?! Why did You make me her guardian when You knew this would happen?! It hurts so much! My heart hurts so much! You made me capable of feeling so much pain and ecstasy…aaaahh!"

"Asmodeus!" Raphael screamed angrily as a sword materialized in his hand. "I will not tolerate your blasphemy!"

The darkness pooled around Asmodeus and finally transformed him. His once bright hair had turned black as sin and two more vile wings sprouted from his back. He grew horns and fangs like that of a beast but his handsome face was still recognizable.

He stabbed his clawed hand through his breast and dug out his heart. After a moment of hesitation and a whisper of Sarah's name, he ruthlessly crushed his heart. Freed from the torment of betrayal and jealousy, Asmodeus threw his head back and laughed even though he did not realize the tears running down his cheeks.

For a moment, Raphael felt a twinge of pity for his former friend.

"Raphael!" Asmodeus called haughtily. "I have heard the call of my Emperor just now. I am crowned Asmodeus, the Demon of Lust and the Archdemon of the second circle of Hell."

And instantly there was no longer any pity but stiff indifference. Before Raphael was no former friend but a demon – an enemy of God.

"Asmodeus, prepare to descend to hell!"

Asmodeus scoffed. "Do not be so high and mighty. I am God's creation afterall."

"Stop your blasphemies! You cursed yourself not God!" Raphael cried as he swung his blade. Instantly cords appeared and bound the demon's wings, wrists and ankles.

"You're wrong Raphael!" he answered. "God allows a demon's existence! He knew what would happen to me. It is clear now that I was always meant to be a demon, just like my Emperor. This has been my purpose all along: I will curse men with the power of lust. I will make them fall and fill my second layer of hell with mortal souls! And God will allow it!" He laughed maniacally.

"You are such a fool. God gave us the capability to choose and love Him by our free will. As a former angel, you should at least understand that. You chose to defy Him. Your sin will never touch Sarah!"

"Sarah," Asmodeus said his name with faint tenderness. "Will never be mine because God deemed it so. So I will take my revenge against Him. I will make Him feel my pain. I will take away his beloved earthling children and present them to my Emperor!"

"Be silent!" Raphael dashed and ran his blade through the demon. Asmodeus merely laughed at the angel's futile attempts as he opened a gate to hell beneath their feet. Raphael leaped back as the impure darkness became too thick to tolerate even with his powerful holy presence to purify it.

"See you around Raphael and give the newlyweds my regards!" Asmodeus smirked and then smiled sadly.

_Farewell, Sarah. I wish you every happiness._

...

Sarah suddenly woke up and looked around. Somehow, something was missing. It was like a weight that has always been there has been lifted. She was happy and relieved but at the same time she felt a twinge of loneliness.

She slowly sat up and looked at her husband breathing peacefully in his sleep. Under the soft light of the dawn, Tobiah looked so beautiful. His eyes slowly blinked open and then he smiled at her, making her heart leap and her blood rush to her face.

"G-good morning Tobiah," she stuttered shyly. "You're alive."

"Yes I am," Tobiah replied, kissing her hair. "God has granted our prayers. It looks like I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you after all."

"You don't regret it? You don't regret marrying me?"

Tobiah laughed. "Even after a hundred years I don't think I will regret marrying you."

Sarah gaped. "But you hardly know me! What if I have a strange habit that you don't find appealing or something equally dreadful?"

"I have the rest of my life to know you and love you all the more for your imperfections. How about you? You hardly know me as well but do you regret marrying me?"

Sarah paused and searched herself carefully for her true feelings. "Last night I may have… but no. Not anymore." She smiled. "Strangely, today, I'm at peace with you."

"And I with you," Tobiah replied.

There was a short comfortable silence before Sarah asked her uncomfortable question. "Tobiah… why didn't you take me last night?"

Tobiah stared at her and slowly moved to bury his face against her neck. "Because you were crying and I felt like holding you until you fell asleep was the best I could do. Sorry. I know as your husband I should have had... performed my duties in the bedroom last night but I did not deliver. Was that… inappropriate of me?" It was a good thing she couldn't see how badly he was blushing right then. It was a little embarrassing to admit these things to her.

She shook her head and kissed his hair. "No. That was sweet and thoughtful of you. Thank you. If you want I can make it up to you right now…" Then she grimaced. "Though I admit, I am rather inexperienced…"

He chuckled quietly. "You're not the only one. Not to worry, I would rather not pressure you into doing it. We can wait for tonight. In the meantime, we should go downstairs to greet your father. I'm sure he's worried about us."

When they descended from their room, they were greeted by cheers and flurry of activity. Raguel decided that they hold a second feast to celebrate young Tobiah's survival and ultimately the breaking of Sarah's curse. This celebration lasted two weeks.

During those two weeks, Raphael retrieved the ten talents of silver with interest from Gabael, which was not far from Raguel's house, in Tobiah's stead.

Tobiah soon after proclaimed his intention to go home to his father. Raguel gave Tobiah half of his possession to take with him so that he and Sarah could have a good start in their life.

"Farewell son," Raguel started, giving Tobiah a firm embrace. "Have a safe journey and may the Lord of Heaven grant prosperity to you and to your wife Sarah. And may I see children of yours before I die!" he added jokingly.

"My daughter," he said, turning to Sarah. "Honor your father-in-law and mother-in-law because from now on they are as much your parents as we are. Go in peace daughter."

Sarah sniffed and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, father," she replied.

"Never cause my daughter grief, Tobiah," Edna, Sarah's mother, warned before kissing her son-in-law and daughter. "But make her happy all the days of her life."

"I will. Thank you for everything," Tobiah promised before taking Sarah's hand and departing homewards.

As soon as they arrived home, Raphael taught Tobiah how to apply the cure to his father's eyes. And after much rejoicing and thanksgiving, there was a second wedding celebration in Nineveh in honor of Tobit's son, Tobiah, and his new wife Sarah that lasted for seven days!

Finally, when everything has settled, they paid Raphael's wages. But instead of receiving the monetary gift, he chose to reveal himself as the Archangel of God, one of the seven.

"Do not fear; peace be with you!" he said to the kneeling mortals before him who were greatly shaken by the angel's glory. "As for me, when I was with you, I was not acting out of any personal favor but by God's will. So bless God everyday; give praise with song."

And with one final farewell, Raphael ascended to the heavens.

"Goodbye… friend," Tobiah whispered to the heavens.

Little did they know, a moment later Raphael returned by Tobiah's and Sarah's side as their new guardian angel, tasked by God to look after them through the rest of their lives.

Epilogue

Thou shall not commit adultery.

Rape, incest, fornication, promiscuous orgies, husbands and wives cheating on each other, women and men committing murder in the name of lust, homosexuality, child molestation, harems, jealousy, obsessions, violent possessiveness, pornography, one-night stands, prostitution… the list goes on and on.

The Archdemon Asmodeus sat on his throne, making monsters out of the children of God with the sin of lust. His servants were the many fallen angels who once coveted the daughters of Eve and created the Nephilims, the scourge of the earth. Together they all worked with the other demons to redefine sin – to make lust a 'beautiful sin', a 'natural human desire'.

He would cover this sin in lies like a rotten apple in honey to attract the human hearts and make them think that what they felt was not really lust but a passionate form of love. He would scoff in disgust as he threw this delectable apple on the floor and watch the souls flock and fight over it like pigs. He would laugh at the mortals who were only too eager to hurt and betray one another in their hunger because he knew exactly how much it hurt. And watching their faces contort in pain just like his once did was now amusing.

Was it lust or was it love? He would smile evilly as one pretended to be the other. Humans were such easy fools for not being able to tell each other apart.

Sometimes a man or a woman with strong faith and integrity would come along. Their souls were pure and beautiful and those were the souls that Asmodeus coveted the most. He welcomed the challenge of tainting these souls. It feelt as if Sarah, his pure and innocent Sarah, was falling into his arms at last. He would court and woo these mortals and he would offer one temptation after another. Sometimes they persevered against him and sometimes they fell. Once they fell, he would rejoice for a while and then promptly lose interest.

But he would watch over those who persevered and resisted until their dying breath. He would smile sadly as the Heavens opened to accept the faithful child of God. They have passed the test and remained pure despite the darkness thrown at them. They were just like his Sarah in that regard.

Sometimes a man or woman would stand up after a fall from grace. They have experienced the sin of lust, wallowed in it, enjoyed it but saw righteousness and repented. These mortals were like demons whose wings were purified and became angels once again. These mortals were the ones that make Asmodeus burn with jealousy. Fallen angels did not have the second chance to become an angel once again and fly back to God's grace. Once a fallen, always a fallen. But mortals were different. They could repent. These were the mortals Asmodeus and all demons, especially the Emperor, cursed and hated with all their might because they were worse than those who struggled to remain pure all their lives.

These mortals have been touched by salvation.

And it felt as if Sarah had embraced him before she pushed him and walked away without looking back. It felt like betrayal all over again and he would scream and curse until he set his sights to another victim. A repentant soul felt like a thorough defeat for the demon's cause.

And thus it would repeat over and over again until the time of Revelations where Asmodeus would make the final stand against Raphael and God and he was ultimately defeated and sealed. It was a fate all demons were resigned to… they simply needed to drag as many mortals with them to spite God before that time comes because God so loved His children He sent His only Son to become the ultimate, all-purifying Sacrifice for their sins. And what greater vengeance than to make these _beloved _children, whom He was willing to become mortal for and to die for, to curse and spit at Him?

[1] Raphael means God's healer or God heals


End file.
